This invention relates to faucet mechanisms, also known as hydrants, and more particularly to faucet mechanisms having a slip clutch assembly for connecting to an outlet pipe of a plumbing system.
Hydrants or faucets known for decades typically have an inlet fitting for connecting the inlet end of the hydrant or faucet to an outlet pipe of a plumbing system. The inlet fitting and plumbing outlet pipe connection has usually taken the form of an externally threaded portion, or solder, on either one of the inlet fitting or plumbing outlet pipe, with a matable internally threaded portion on the other end of the connection.
These conventional means for installing a faucet to an outlet pipe of a plumbing system require that the installer modify the outlet pipe to mate with the inlet fitting of the faucet. This modification of the outlet pipe requires an expenditure of labor and time. Therefore, there is a need for a simplified means of installing a faucet on an outlet pipe of a plumbing system.
An object of this invention is to provide a hydrant with a slip clutch assembly which is fully effective, adjustable-in-place, and sufficiently low in manufacturing cost to enable its use in low end plumbing as well as high end plumbing.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a slip clutch assembly which can be readily installed even as a retrofit unit on existing faucets.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a slip clutch assembly which can be readily contractibly and expandibly adjusted a controlled amount utilizing a release device.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.